classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 50PS (1906)
The 50PS was a small family car produced by the great luxury carmaker German Opel from 1906 to 1909. In 1906, the House of Rüsselsheim had already completed its range of mid-range cars, fashion and luxury, offering models also very exclusive, like the 35/40 PS power unit with 6.9 liters. However, the Opel wanted to go further and launch a car that could compete with the most exclusive models available at that time on the international market. So it was that right in 1906 launched the first of a family of models intended to represent the quintessence of the construction quality of the German House during the second half of the year 900. The 45/50 PS This first model was the 45/50 PS, a car that used the same chassis platform d ' steel by 3.17 m of distance of less expensive, but still very unique '35 / 40 PS. The 45/50 PS mounted a motor 4 cylinders arranged in a paired two by two, according to a type of architecture used by the motoring Opel during the first years of activity. This engine, the displacement of 8016 cm ³, was tested in a cast iron base alloy and aluminum. The distribution was side valves on both sides of the engine, valves controlled by two camshafts, one per side. The power maximum was 50 hp at 1500 rev / min. The transmission was the tree shaft, used a clutch metal cone and a change to four-speed transmission. The suspensions were of the classic type rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs, while the braking system made use of foot brake acting on the gearbox and cooled water. Available as single and double- phaeton or as a limousine, the 45/50 PS was removed from production in late 1906. The 32/50 PS The 45/50 PS was replaced by the 32/50 PS, launched in early 1907, which used a new ladder-frame chassis and steel crossbeams. This chassis was available in two wheelbases, i.e. 3.2 and 3.7 m. Apart from the chassis and its dual characteristics of wheelbase, the only other difference was in the variants of bodies with which the 32/50 PS was available, more numerous than those proposed for the previous model, and that included the phaeton with two or three rows of seats, the limo, the Landaulet and the coupe. For the rest, the 32/50 PS ricalcava the features of the previous model. The 32/50 PS was produced until mid- 1908. The 29/50 PS The place of the 32/50 PS was taken from the 29/50 PS, a model that brought other news, essentially consisting of the engine, always paired cylinders, but whose maximum power, more than 50 hp at 1500 rev / min, was delivered by a unit from 7482 cm ³, then lower as displacement. In this way it was possible to contain the consumption of fuel, maintaining the same performance. In addition, the cylinder capacity allowed the House to market models of 60PS at higher level, with less risk of cannibalism internal sales to the brand. The car was available in two new wheelbases, i.e., 3.24 and 3.45 m, and in three body variants: double-phaeton, and limousine landalulet. But by the end of 1908, the 29/50 PS was removed from production. The 30/50 PS At the beginning of 1909, it was replaced by the 30/50 PS, a car that used the old frame from step 3.2 and 3.7 m of the 32/50 PS, but combine them with a new 4-cylinder engine paired displacement of 7698 cm ³, with power values coincide with those of the previous models. The body variants were instead the same as for the 29/50 PS. At the end of 1909 even the 30/50 PS was removed from production. Category:Opel